Pneumatic rubber tires are conventionally prepared with at least one component, such as, for example, a rubber tread, which is often a blend of various rubbers and additives including curing agents. The characteristics of the curing agents are a significant factor in determining various properties of a rubber composition with which the curatives are compounded. Conventionally tire tread rubber compositions for example use sulfur, accelerators such as sulfenamides, stearic acid, and zinc oxide to impart the desired cure and performance characteristics. Performance characteristics may include, for example, traction and rolling resistance, among others. Additionally, other additives may be included in the rubber composition as processing aids, antidegradants, reinforcing fillers, coupling agents, and the like.